


Warm sun

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Beach Sex, Bottom!Byleth, Cunnilingus, Dorothea & Ingrid & Lorenz & Sylvain show up as background characters, F/F, Rhea has to process feelings, Rhea is a top in this one...somehow., Rhealeth, Semi-Public Sex, dragon features show up for a dumb joke, kiran is mentioned, rhealeth summer duo baby let's goooo, top!Rhea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: After being summoned to Askr, Rhea, Byleth and her students spend a day off relaxing at the beach.But as Rhea and Byleth start to talk, they start having other plans of how to truly spend their day.And so the duo ends up discreetly moving away from the group, wandering off into a more private part of the beach.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Warm sun

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to actually write rhealeth! Wow.  
> Anyway, here's some smut to celebrate the rhealeth unit getting into FEH, despite the fact that I wasted all my orbs trying to get them and couldn't (and am still very salty about that).  
> I know it's late to the party but I was kinda busy and still wanted to write it anyway!  
> This started out as "haha rhealeth fucking at the beach" and somehow I ended up needing to sprinkle this fic with feelings and Rhea's internal conflict because you know, that's what I always end up doing with these fics.  
> Oh well.  
> Fellow rhealeth shippers, I hope you enjoy my humble gift to you!

The sun shone bright over the beach, bringing warmth and joy in a way that Byleth had never really seen before.  
Sure, she had been to a few beaches back on her world, but never exactly for a ‘vacation’ like the one she was having now.  
Back in her own world, her trips to beaches had been few and far between, and always for a purpose such as a fight or crossing a body of water to get to her true destination with her father and his band of mercenaries.  
So as she watched Lorenz and Ingrid play with a ball while being waist deep inside the cool sea waters, and as she watched Dorothea spill a delicious looking blue drink all over Sylvain’s head after he attempted to flirt with her at the beach bar, a pleasant sense of calm and relaxation washed over.  
Yet before Byleth could close her eyes and fall back in her tower to fully enjoy her sunbath, a familiar voice addressed her;

“Keeping a close eye on your students, professor?”

Byleth looked up, happy to see Lady Rhea hover above her with two drinks in her hands, similar to the one that Dorothea showered Sylvain’s face with.  
She handed Byleth one of the drinks, before sitting down next to Byleth to join her, on her towel in the sand.

“The drink smells great!” Byleth commented, to which Rhea smiled.

“It’s a mixture of cold tea and fruit juice,” Rhea explained, before taking a sip of her own drink, “which is honestly a great idea. I’ve always loved sweet tea, but hot drinks aren’t my favorite. Mixing it with ice and drinking them cold and sweet is delightful...it’s a shame that we won’t retain much of our memories from Askr when we do eventually return, as I’d love to make this type of brew a popular one at the monastery!”

Byleth took a sip of her own glass, as Rhea sipped more of her own.  
Yet for some reason or another, Byleth couldn’t help noticing how the Archbishop next to her seemed to be...agitated.

“Are you feeling well, Lady Rhea?”

Rhea gave her a confused look, but she quickly composed herself.

“I’m just...not used to being in a such a casual environment…” she shyly confessed to Byleth, who gave her an odd look.

“Oh, but I do like it!” Rhea quickly added, “in fact, I enjoy it a whole lot, precisely because I so rarely get the chance.”

A splash guided their attention back to Byleth’s students, as they watched the four of them have fun in the water together. Their game was now more lively now that all of them were playing. Sylvain was no longer flirting with anyone, Lorenz was no longer preaching about nobility, Dorothea was no longer putting up a feminine and seductive act and Ingrid was no longer acting so proper.  
They were all just playing with the ball, jumping and splashing around as they laughed and shouted with joy. Their problems seemingly faded away for that moment, in a game of pure bliss where they all acted as themselves, and not as the masks they were so often made to wear.  
Rhea’s gaze, especially, lingered on the students. And Byleth noticed it again;

“Is something on your mind, Lady Rhea?”

“Rhea.” Rhea simply answered, without looking away from the young adults having such pure fun, “just Rhea, please.”

“Rhea.” Byleth quietly repeated, as a small smile appeared in Rhea’s face.

“I…” Rhea carefully started, “I do envy your students, in a way...they can just be true to themselves, because they can rely on you. You...you guide them well. You protect them, and help them, so that they don’t have to be prisoners of their own lives and be forced to be who society expects them to be.”

Byleth opened her mouth to say something, but Rhea interrupted her;

“It’s true, professor,” Rhea started, finally drifting her gaze away from the students to stare into Byleth’s deep blue eyes, “I’ve seen it myself. Even if you do deny it, I’ve seen you change them for the better. I’ve seen you help them find their way, in their path to their true selves.”

Byleth stood quiet for a moment, and took another sip out of her drink as if she was thinking.  
Then, she spoke, as if she had now found the right words;

“I don’t think I guide them that much. They are good people, and deep down they know it too. I just try to push them forward, so that they can realize that they’re so much more than what society thinks of them. The reason as to why they seem to change is because they accept their true selves. They accept that they’re people too, and that they have the right to be their own person.”

Byleth took another sip of her drink, as her cheeks started to gain some color.

“And...you, Rhea,” Byleth softly called out, surprising the Archbishop, “you deserve to be yourself too. You deserve...you deserve to be seen as Rhea, and not just as Lady Rhea.”

It was Rhea’s turn to become flustered at Byleth’s words.

“You truly are far too kind, professor…”

“Byleth.” Byleth interrupted Rhea, “please...call me Byleth.”

“Byleth…” Rhea softly repeated, as another warm smile spread across her face.

Almost unintentionally, Rhea’s hand found Byleth’s, slowly moving to hold it.

“Byleth, I…you...” Rhea quietly mumbled, stammering her words nervously “you...you understand my feelings. I just want to be Rhea. A person...a friend...a lo-”

Rhea stopped herself, as if swallowing her own word.  
Her face somehow became even more red, and she tried to pull her hand away from Byleth’s...only for Byleth to grab it again.

“A lover?” Byleth quietly asked, hopeful and with a hint of arousal in her words as she leaned in closer to Rhea.

“A lover…” Rhea quietly repeated to answer, before glancing around to see if anyone around them was staring at them.

When she saw that everyone around them was minding their own business, completely oblivious to them, she leaned closer to Byleth. She got very close, whispering in Byleth’s ear;

“C-can I...can I be your lover? Byleth...”

Discreetly, Byleth planted a kiss on Rhea’s exposed shoulder before mumbling a “yes.”

“Ah…” Rhea quietly moaned, feeling her face get more and more flustered as her blood rushed through her body and her heart beat started to ring in her ears, “we should find a more private place.”

Byleth quickly reacted, urging Rhea to finish her drink as quickly as she herself was chugging down her own. Once they were done, Byleth got up and took both empty glasses, moving to return them to the bar as Rhea stayed behind sitting on Byleth’s towel, staring at her own feet buried in warm sand as she tried to process all of her emotions and feelings.  
She wondered if she could trust Byleth.  
She wondered if she could lose her vessel for her mother.  
She wondered if she could see Byleth as Byleth, and if Byleth could see her as Rhea.  
She wondered a lot.  
But once she saw Byleth return to her, politely taking her hand to lead her somewhere else, Rhea’s doubts started to fade from her mind.

“Come on!” Byleth let out, as she took Rhea’s hand in hers to guide her way.

“But, your students-” Rhea started, only for Byleth to interrupt her;

“They can take care of themselves. Besides, Alfonse said that this beach is an extremely safe place to relax on, and we will never stray too far from them. They’re also distracted with their game, so no one will even notice that we’ll be gone for a while.”

Rhea didn’t protest any more, as Byleth led her to a more remote place on the beach.  
And upon walking for a few moments, they reached a large cave that was just far away enough from everyone else.  
There were no onlookers on sight, so Byleth decided that it was the best place to get some privacy without walking the whole way back to the castle in Askr.  
So Byleth pulled out her bag she decided to carry, and pulled another towel from it.

“So we won’t get as much sand sticking to certain...places” Byleth explained, once she saw Rhea stare.

Rhea could almost laugh at the joke, if Byleth hadn’t uttered every word with a straight face.  
She had a very strange sense of humor and mannerisms that were unlike any other human that Rhea had met so far, but they were still traits that made Rhea feel strangely comfortable around her. As if Byleth was true to herself when near her. And as if Rhea could be true to herself around Byleth as well.  
On impulse, Rhea took a few steps forward while Byleth set the towel down on the sand, completely unaware.  
That was, until Byleth felt Rhea’s hands touch her sides, and felt Rhea’s body press up against her back.

“Lovely…” she heard Rhea purr, before feeling a hand brush her hair aside, exposing her naked back, and felt a warm tongue lick up the back of her neck.

Byleth moaned at her touch, her body tensing up as she felt the once shy and proper Rhea start to boldly touch her in more intimate ways.  
Rhea’s fingers squeezed Byleth, groping parts of her body with frantic desire.  
Rhea’s mouth traced over Byleth’s exposed skin, licking and biting places on Byleth’s back, her shoulders...and even her earlobes, as Rhea alternated between each of Byleth’s ears to tease her.  
And Rhea’s tight touch, along with her long tongue and her sharp fangs, made Byleth squirm and gasp in delight.  
It didn’t take much for Byleth to be laying down on her stomach, on top of the towel, with Rhea’s weight pressing on top of her.

“You are so beautiful...beautiful, as you are kind...so lovely…” Byleth heard Rhea whisper, as Rhea moved to run her hands through Byleth’s back, almost as if she was giving her a massage.

But just as Byleth started to enjoy it, Rhea’s hands started to untie the straps of her bikini.

“Pro-my apologies, Byleth,” Rhea stuttered and quickly corrected herself, “do you still wish to...to…?” 

As her words trailed off, Byleth was able to turn around to face Rhea.  
And still under the Archbishop, she gave Rhea full view of her well endowed breasts.  
Full, soft, and marked by the tan contrasting with the skin the bikini was able to hide.

“Come on,” Byleth taunted her, “touch me.”

Naturally, Rhea was unable to resist giving Byleth’s chest some love.  
With her face flustered, Rhea licked her lips before bending down to give Byleth’s breasts kisses and love bites, leaving her mark all over her lover as Byleth encouraged her to go on;

“Go down on me...please...” Byleth gently begged Rhea, stroking her soft green hair while Rhea’s lips kissed a path down the valley of Byleth’s breasts.

Rhea kissed every single mark from her bites, making her way back up to Byleth’s neck, kissing her there and making her way down again.  
Teasing Byleth with her slow trail of affection.  
Until eventually, just as Byleth wanted so much, Rhea’s mouth was finally sliding down Byleth’s stomach, leaving kisses down Byleth’s torso.  
When Rhea’s mouth finally hovered just above Byleth’s bottom part of her bikini, Byleth let out a loud gasp.  
Rhea stopped her ministrations, and her fingers started to pull Byleth’s bottoms down.

“I want to repay you, Byleth…” Rhea started to purr, as Byleth’s bottoms slid down her thighs and her private parts became exposed to the nice breeze, “for your kindness. For your words. And for your...love…”

Before Byleth could properly reply to her lover, Rhea’s mouth was over her lower lips.  
Her tongue gave Byleth long licks before slipping inside her, licking up every wet inch of her and making Byleth squirm with delight.  
As she moaned and writhed in pleasure, her hands gripped Rhea’s head in place, pulling her deeper into her. And Rhea’s own hands gripped Byleth’s thighs, pulling her close to her mouth.

“Rhea! Rhea! Rhea!” Byleth shouted her name over and over as her lover ate her out with almost animalistic hunger.

Byleth didn’t even care if they were found anymore.  
All she cared about was Rhea, and her delicious tongue, and all the pleasure that she brought by making her come over and over again.  
Until Byleth came one final time, making a mess all over Rhea’s mouth.  
Panting and trying to catch her breath as her body went limp, Byleth watched the Archbishop slowly remove herself from between her legs to lick her lips clean of Byleth’s taste.  
And Byleth could have sworn that she saw Rhea’s tongue look way longer than it was supposed to, and even caught a glimpse of a reptilian like tail wagging behind Rhea before she fell back on the towel and blacked out  
Exhaustion was a funny thing, Byleth thought to herself as she closed her eyes and shrugged off Rhea’s strange appearance as a mixture of post-orgasmic bliss and her tired state.

“Byleth…” Rhea murmured to herself, smiling softly as she watched her lover slowly fall asleep under her.

After cleaning Byleth up between her legs, Rhea pulled Byleth’s bottoms back up to cover her up again. Gentle and careful not to disturb Byleth as she did so.  
And she snuggled up close to Byleth, still incredulous that this beautiful and wonderful woman who had become her friend had now chosen her as her lover.  
Yet in the back of Rhea’s mind, a thousand voices still screamed at her, warning her not to get too close-

“I’ll...repay you the favor...later, Rhea...” she heard Byleth lazily murmur, before she felt Byleth’s arms wrap around her to cuddle with her in an even tighter embrace, “I love you…”

Rhea’s heart stopped.  
She took a good look at her lover’s beautiful face, so human and yet so radiant.  
So peaceful. So loving.  
Making Rhea more enamored as Byleth fell into a deep sleep, snoring as they both rested under the joyful warm sun while listening to the seagulls cry and the calming sounds of the ocean’s waves hit the shore.

“Forgive me, Mother” Rhea started to confess to herself, as her own arms pulled a sleeping Byleth closer to her body, “I think that you’ll have to wait for me to find another way to bring you back, for I can’t lose this one…”

Rhea kissed the top of Byleth’s head, as tears started to form in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, mother. This one is not your vessel. This one is Byleth. Byleth, who I care about like she’s my-”

Rhea smiled as she felt Byleth’s arms squeeze her ever so slightly tighter, as if unable to let her go.  
And just as the sun’s light and warmth faded everyone’s worries away, so did Byleth’s affection hold the effect for Rhea, who was now happier and calmer than what she had been in years and years.  
So Rhea held her close, bathing in Byleth’s warmth.

“This one’s my sun, mother. Byleth is my sun and I love her.”


End file.
